A girl In the Shadows
by AnimeFreakmxsflohshchxt
Summary: Maka was the loser of the school. She had no friends, and her dad abuses her. She lives a lonely life; her only friends are her books, but she has a few secrets. Soul, the most popular guy in his high school. He knows everyone, and everyone knows him. What happens if their paths cross? Find out. Can he save her from the hell She is living in.MakaXSoul Rated T for Lanauge. Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my second story so I hope you like it. I was doing this instead of my summer project. (YES I KNOW WE HAVE TO DO A PROJECT.) I got it done anyway, while writing this. I think you're going to like it, read and find out. Bye for now. I do not own Soul Eater:(**

**Summary- **Maka was the loser of the school. She had no friends, and her dad abuses her. She lives a lonely life; her only friends were her books, but she has a few secrets. Soul is the most popular guy in his high school. He knows everyone, and everyone knows him. What happens if their paths cross? Find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hi, my name is Maka Albarn, also known as the school's loser. I have no friends because no one likes me. I get shoved around, made fun of. I'm the school punching bag, as some call it. Sorry, I'm not a pretty cheerleader, or on the track team. I'm just a loser, who sucks at math. My only friends are my books and my IPod. I never talk in class. I eat alone at lunch. No wonder people make fun of me. I don't have parents that you can tell everything to. I don't have parents to kiss me when I'm hurt to make it better. I don't have the mom or dad to ring up the bully's parents to make it all just stop. Not even close. My mama died three years ago, so I'm stuck with my drunk, abusive papa. He's the worst dad that anyone can ever think of; he doesn't give a shit about what happens to me, if I'm dead, or still alive, bleeding scars and all. So I have to be strong and independent because I'm alone in the world.

**Maka's P.O.V**

My face was buried in the book that I got from the school library; I was getting to the good part. But I saw Dr. Stien tower over me. He moved his glasses up, and the light caught it, temporarily blinding me. I closed my book and placed it down on my desk.

"I'm sorry Maka; I wasn't boring you, was I?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, Dr. Stein; I'm sorry." I said, blushing, looking down at my hands.

"Ok then, but this is the third time I've caught you reading in class, so I'll be taking your book now. See me after school," he said, walking away with my book and placing it down.

I looked around at the class who was staring at me, and there were a lot of eyes looking right at me. I felt my face get red. The whole class let out a small giggle. Some leaned over whispering in others ears staring at me, others just pointed and laughed.I looked down;my bangs were covering my face like a mask. 'Great yet again, another wonderful day,' I thought to myself. I looked up to see I had another good two hours of wonderful school to bear through.

I was in Social studies and the final bell rang. School was finally over, but I had to go see Dr. Stien. I shivered at the thought. It not that I'm afraid of him; it's just of what he had to say. What if I get a detention, my papa would not be happy. What if I get my library card taken away? I cleared my head, and walked over to his room and stared up at the door. I reached for the door handle slowly and turned it. I opened it, and Dr. Stien was writing tomorrow objective on the board. He turned to me sensing I was there.

"Hello Maka, glad you came -not like you had a choice, but I'm still glad. I called you here to tell you your math grades need to come up, along with your science grades. If not you can say hello to 10 grade again. You don't want that do you?"

His words hit me like a brick wall. _Repeat the 10__th __grade that would be terrible, double the making fun of. I will be the laughing stock of the school not to mention that I already w_asn't_._ I looked up at him. "No I wouldn't like that." I said in a shaky voice.

"Then I suggest a tutor. Like maybe one of your friends who is good at math, or science. I can find you someone. I got a lot of bright students you know."

"NO! No umm that's ok; I will stop slacking in class, and double my studies at home, no need for a tutor."

"Alright Maka, if you say so. Here's your book back. No more reading while I teach. You are dismissed."

I nodded and walked out quickly. I gathered my things from my locker and rushed towards the school yard and sat under a tree. I looked around to see most of the students still here, sitting, doing homework, and talking with friends. I looked down at my book and started reading. Then I saw a hand snatch it away from me. I stood up and tried to grab it back.

"Give it back to me."

Then, I saw who it was. It was Samantha, the most popular girl in the school. She had brown eyes, bleached hair. You could see her dark roots coming in. She wore slutty clothes, a V neck where you could see her push up bras, clearly about three more. A short skirt that barely covered her butt and a lot of shitty makeup on, thank god for it though she would look like the walking dead without it. She was the girl who made my life a living hell ever since the fourth grade. She and her crew stood around me. She had about five girls that obviously wanted to be exactly like her. Her and her crew always bullied me, and me only. Sure, she was mean to other people, but always so, so mean to me. She was always all over other guys, too. I'm surprised she not pregnant. She was just 100% fake. She had the whole Jersey Shore look down.

"Give it back Samantha." I grabbed her hand trying to get it back.

"Ewww, it touched me! It touched me, gross! Girls, hand-sanitize me." She said snapping her fingers as one of the girls ran up to her with a hand sanitizer pump.

"I'm not an 'it'; I'm person, too, Samantha. Can you see that much, or do you have much boob in the way?" I snarled at her.

"Oh please, you shouldn't be talking, Tiny-Tits; you're just jealous. You dress like a boy, and what does your shirt say? Me-Metallica.

"Metallica is a band," I sighed, exasperated at her own stupidity.

"Ya well I never heard of it must be lame, and I only see boys who were those kinds of shirts." she paused, a thoughtful finger on her lips, but a little smirk in the way, "Well, then again, you probably are a boy. I mean, really? You have no chest and you're ugly, you're anorexic and have absolutely no curves. Ugly , you're just ugly in general. A creature like you doesn't deserve to walk our world; right, Girls?" Samantha flapping her mouth, "Didn't your mom teach you how to be lady-like? Well, I guess not because you turned out like this. You'd be better off dead," she came closer and whispered in my ear, "no one would even care," she pulled back, giggling at my expression.

Her friends started making comments about me too. Like "Your right Samantha she is ugly." Or "I bet she goes home and cries to her mommy like a baby." And a lot more mean shit that made me loss it.

I felt tears form in my eyes, "STOP. SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH. YOU'RE A DISGUSTING WHORE WHO PROBABLY HAS AN STD ALREADY AND I BET YOU GIVE BLOW JOBS TO EVERYONE GUY. YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL BITCH, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE; TRUST ME NO ONE WILL MISS YOU. THE DEVIL DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU." I was out of breath from screaming. Did I really just say that? Oh shit, I yelled too loud and all eyes were on me and Samantha. She came closer again and got up in my face.

"You shouldn't have said that." She raised her hand and silence broke when she slapped me clear across the face with a loud, sickening crack. My face flew to the side and I knelt down. My face felt hot and when I looked up. BANG. Like a gun. Right across the face again, but even harder. People had their phones out. I could hear whispers and laughs from  
in every direction. I couldn't take it.

Samantha knelt down beside me and whispered "I'm not finished." I shivered at the thought. Then I felt a kick go straight to my back. I fell and lay on my stomach. I felt like my back was broken I couldn't move Then she laughed "Want more." Everyone was cheering her on and laughing at me, taking photos and videos.I shut my eyes even tighter waiting for the pain. After about a few seconds I opened them to see a boy with snow-white hair. He looked down at me. His crimson eyes burning a hole through my eyes. I thought to myself, 'Hey, that kid, isn't he, like,the most popular boy in school? Did he come here to help out too, help out with putting me in pain?'

**A/N: That wasn't to confussing was it? well I hope not. Well hope you liked it. Sorry if theres any spelling errors:) I'll try yo fix it next time:) Bye for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I was really busy. If there was any spelling errors I apologize, but I'm not perfect, so deal with it. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to get the next update up ASAP. Bye for now. AnimeFreak~**

**Maka's P.O.V**

I looked up to see the crowd that we have drawn, along with the white haired boy who stood there in shock. All I wanted to do is get up and beat the shit out of Samantha. The white haired boy approached me. I squeezed my eyes shut; I knew why he was here. My breathing became heavy and I felt a hand touch my back. It sent shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes slightly to see the boy was knelt down beside me. I was hoping he had no intention of hurting me.

"Where does it hurt?" He said with a stern voice and his crimson eyes burning through me.

I heard the crowd gasp, and saw Samantha run up with her hands on her hips. "Souly, why do you care what happens to tiny-tits. She's not even worth it." Samantha said with an evil smile growing on her face.

"Because Samantha, she's a person too. I can't just let her lay here in pain because of something devious you did. You took it to far this time. You put someone in this much pain. I hope you fell like shit. Now all of you get out of here NOW. You don't need to stand around and spread your rumors. YOU ALL HEARD ME LEAVE NOW."

"But Sou-."

"No Samantha go now, I mean it."

With that, Samantha looked in his eyes and she wrinkled up her nose, and crossed her arms. "Fine, Come on girls where leaving." She said with attitude to her tone. She stormed off with the rest of the crowd. I was glad everyone left, but why was he still here? I thought he was here to help Samantha with her little act. I've seen this kid around school. I knew he was part of the _click. _Also known as the popular group. I was sure he would hurt me, but he didn't. He looked down at me again.

"Can you please tell me where it hurts?"

I looked at him. "Can I trust you?" I said to myself. "Everywhere." I managed to get out. It hurt to talk. Samantha beat me up pretty well. My back hurt like hell, along with my head. I looked up to see the crazy moon that looked like it was on crack out. My eyes widened. "_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, it's this late out? My Papa is going to kill me._" I thought to myself. I tried to hold myself up with one arm, but it didn't work. I collapsed back to the cold ground, and let out a little scream of pain.

"Ok you need to go home now. It looks like you're in a lot of pain. Do you have a cell that I can call your parents on to come get you?"

I looked up at him terrified. "N-no, my parents are out of town, so that would be no help. It's ok really; I can make it home just fine. You can go now." I said with a fake smile, obvious lying.

"Ya ok says the girl that can't even stand up. Cool guys don't let girls lay in the dark under trees in pain. Well I guess the only way you're getting home is if I carry you.

WHAT! Carry me. My face turned red. "No, no, no, it's ok you don't need to carry me home. You already did enough, thanks for saving my ass."

All he did was smile with his shark like teeth showing. He them placed a hand under my legs and on my back. He picked me up in on swift motion. I hissed in pain. It hurt, A LOT. Why was he helping me anyway? I mean he didn't say anything to Samantha when he showed up. All he did was knell down beside me, and Samantha did what he said. I looked up at him. His crimson eyes sparkling in the moon light.

He looked down at me and I began to blush. "Where do you live?"

I can't tell him where I live. My papa would kill him and me both. I coughed before I let out a hiss. It hurt to cough. My chest was tight.

"It's ok you don't have to carry me all the way home. You can put me down now I'm ok…really."

"I can tell it hurts to cough, so I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk. So where do you live."

"I told you to put me down I will be fine." I pushed my hands against his chest, trying to loosen his tight grip from me. I kicked my legs back in forth. "Please let me down."

"Alright, I was just trying to help." He set me down and I started shaking and collapsed to the ground. Smack on to the concrete sidewalk. "Ahh.", I screamed. My back felt like it was on fire.

"See you do need help, you can't even stand on your own." He said crossing his arms grinning.

He walked over to me and helped me up. He put his arm around my shoulder to help me walk and keep me balanced.

"Why is it such a big deal I bring you home? I am just trying to help you. I swear I don't bite, despite my teeth." He said smiling sarcastically.

I thought to myself. "_Maybe my Papa isn't home so it wouldn't be a big deal if he brings me home. I'll just have me bring him to my driveway and make him leave. No harm done right. Sounds like a plan."_

I looked up at him. "No reason, if you insist of bringing me home, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I live on the Oakwood Road, house for bringing me home and getting you mixed up in this." I said blushing.

"No problem umm, sorry I never caught your name."

"It's Maka, Maka Albarn class of 2-B."

"Cool, I'm Soul, Soul Eater, class of 2-D." He said smiling.

He then carried me down the road bridal style. He was really a kind guy. I mean who would actually do this for the schools loser. He carried me all the way home, and I don't really even know him. It was silent for about 10 minutes.

"Ok this is your stop." He said stopping right in front of my driveway.

"Ok thanks, you can let me off here. I can make it to the do-." But I stopped talking to see the window right in front of my house light up, and a dark shadow head to the door. My eyes widened

"Please get out of here now. You need to let me go." I said panicking and trying to push away.

"Maka are you ok."

"Soul please let me down." My eyes staring to water up. He let me down. It still hurt to stand but I could handle the pain much better now. "Please go."

"Alright, alright Maka, I hope you feel better see you at school on Monday." I sighed as he started disappearing into the night sky.

"Maka Albarn you get you skinny white ass in over here now." My papa yelled obviously wasted. I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame of our front door, holding a bottle of alcohol. I swallowed hard, scared out of my mind and shuffled over to the door.

"Yes Pa-pa."

"Don't yes papa me, get your ass in here and tell me where the fuck you were. It almost eight, and I needed you home to cook me something to eat, I'm starving. I swear your no good for anything, you worthless piece of shit, the slut girls I bring home are better than you and that just sad."

"Yes papa, sorry I was at school doing my homework."

"Bull shit, you got into a fight I can tell you shaking like a lost puppy dog. Let me guess you lost because your week. You always were you and your mother."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned around with water forming in my eyes. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT." I said screaming at the top of my lungs.

My papa walked up to me and raised his hand. He sent a hard smack right across my face making it sting and probably going to leave a bruise.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again you spoiled brat, just for that little outburst you get a second round." He said raising his hand again, but not to slap me but grab me by the neck and send a kick to my stomach with his knee.

I felt the kick and his grip on my neck release. I let out a cough of blood and then I hit the floor. I huddled into a ball and started to cry.

"That's what you get, now go to room and cry because I don't want to see you pathetic and weak face."

I laid there for a second, then with all my strength stood up and stumbled over to the wall to hold myself up. I guided myself to my room with the walls help. I opened my door and walked in shutting and locking it. I looked around and slid to the floor. I was sick of this. My papa did much worse. I wanted to get out of this hell and live a happy life, but that would never happen. I thought for a second and got up. I looked up at the moon I could see out the window and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a bag and shoved all off my cloths, hairbrush, my small amount of make-up, deodorant, iPod and a picture of my mom in it. I glanced over at my violin case and grabbed it. **(A/N: I will get into more detail about her violin past later on in the story.)**

I had a small amount of money in my pocket from work. Yes I do have a job or I wouldn't eat at my house. My dad has no job, so I had to get a job to survive. I basically did the shopping, and helped paid for the bills. When my mom died she had a lot of money that got handed over to us, but my papa spent most of it on beer. I unlocked my window and said my good byes to my house. I then opened it and hooped out of it sprinting down the street.

* * *

It was a good 10 minutes away from home. I was tired and it was probably nine o'clock. I saw a nearby park and decided to take a break. I walked over to it and sat on the swing placing my stuff beside me. I looked up at the sky. _"Hey mom how is it up in heaven. I wish I was up there with you. My life had taken a turn for the worst. You're the only reason I keep fighting on. I miss you so much. I cry myself to sleep every night thinking of you. Dad isn't the same anymore. Well I love you with all of my heart, and I miss you." _I said out loud and starting to feel water form in my eyes. I tightened my grip around the chain of the swing and kick the dirt under me. Then I rough voice came from behind. I gasped, recognizing who it was.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait and thanks for all the sweet comments:) I really hope you like it. I already wrote the next chapter but I'm going to wait 1 day to put it up...hahaha sorry but im leavin you with a cliff hanger:P Sorry if it was bad but im havin fun writen it so thats all that matter to me:) hehe well bye for now~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I'm still alive. Sorry I was busy and didn't have time to upload it and I feel bad because it's short and kinda bad. BUT I WILL UPDATE A WAY BETTER CHAPTER PROMISE XD Hehehe well read on.**

Maka's P.O.V

I knew who it was. I turned to see Soul; the caring boy who brought me home. His crimson red eyes stared me down. "Mind if I sit." He said putting a hand behind his head. All I did was nod. I turned around and looked down at the ground. I heard the chain rustle as he sat down. _"Why did he want to sit and talk to me? The last time I checked I was the loser of the school." _I thought to myself

It was quit for a moment then he broke the silence.

"So do you feel better?"

I still didn't make eye contact. "Yes, thanks to you."

"It was no big deal; Samantha can be a real bitch. What brings you out her this late?"

"Um, I needed some fresh air." I said with a cheesy saying to my tone.

"Won't your mom get worried if you stay out here to long, you are a good 10 minutes from home and it is around eleven o'clock."

I dragged my feet along the dirt to stop swinging and looked up and him. We made eye contact but my expression went blank.

"M-my, um mother died three years ago."

I looked at the shocked boy.

"Oh my god, shit, I'm sorry Maka I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's ok, you didn't know." I said trying to hold back tears, I separated the eye contact and began to swing again.

"I know how it feels Maka, to lose someone close to you."

I abruptly stopped swinging.

"I lost my brother to a car accident about a year ago. He was my best friend, the one person I could tell everything to but that all changed when my parents got a call from the hospital saying your son died of impact from a car accident. I cried my eyes out for three days straight." He said staring into the sky.

I could see his eyes start to water up. I felt bad. He knew the pain I was in. He was not only the boy who helped my but was someone who I could connect with. Maybe even call a friend.

I saw him eye my violin case and bag.

"Sorry to tell you about my life story. So what are you doing with that bag and violin case."

"Uh, I'm um-"But I was cut off by him.

"Maka, are-are you running away from home?" He said in a worried voice.

I didn't want to make eye contact so I sniffed the other way avoiding his gaze but instead he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Maka is everything ok at your house? You know what." He said releasing his hands from my shoulders. "It's none of my business, the important thing is you need a place to stay for the night so if you want." He stopped mid-sentence and blushed a few shades of red. "You can stay at my house for the night."

I blushed a few shades of red to match his. He chuckled a little. "Come on, it's just one night it won't kill you." He said getting up and grabbing my bag. I got up and grabbed my violin case.

"_What the hell, I just met this kid and I'm going to stay at his house for a night, not going to happen on my watch_. "Um, it's really ok; you don't have to do this you know." I said

"Non sense, I can't leave a girl out at night alone. NOT COOL" He said smiling

"Thanks Soul it means a lot."

"Alright let's get to my place and we will get you settled."

We walked down the street to his place. Maybe I do have a friend after all. I mean even if he is one of the most popular boy a school, or hangs out with Samantha. He was kind, and cared for others. That's all that mattered.

A/N: As I said it was short and bad, but I promise I will update a way longer and better chapter very soon now that I got down with what I was doing so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please no flame because you wouldn't like it if I did it to you so ya. R&R Love ya ~ Olivia


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. I would like to thank all of you for the sweet comments because it really keeps me going. I won't be able to update as soon as I would like because of school and work. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you guys review. I will make this about a twenty to thirty chapter story I hope. Here we go.**

**Maka's P.O.V**

We walked down the street. I was a little uncertain about this whole ordeal I was in. It was an awkward walk there. I walked a few paces behind him until he stopped short and I bumbed into him knocking me down.

He turned in shock and looked down at me. I hissed in pain. My side still hurt from the evil witch Samantha.

"Oh my god, sorry Maka, todays not your day and I'm causing it not be, sorry again." He said in a low voice. I looked up as Soul held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"It's ok, why did you stop short like that?" I said with a small giggle.

"I thought I heard something that's all. We are almost to my house. It's a good two or three minutes away."

All I did was nod

"Soul can I ask you something."

"Hmm."

"Why where you out here this late?" I said with a questioning tone

"I always go on late night walks, it calms me down." He said with a smile

He was still caring me violin case. "I can carry my own stuff you know."

"It's alright I got it. Anyway we are at Soul's amazing apartment, where he lives alone because his parents kicked him out." He said laughing and in a sarcastic voice.

I giggled a little too.

"Alright up you go."

I walked up behind him and I could see him fish for his keys. He turned to me with a blushing face.

"Ya we have a little problem, I can't find my keys. Ha ha ha."

Oh boy. "Did you check your other pockets?"

"Yes, I did like three times."

I looked up at him with tired eyes. I didn't want to say it.

"Well I guess you dropped them and now we have to go look for them. So let's get going, just leave my bag and shit in front of your door. Come on pretty boy lets go find them." I said half tired

All he did was smile

"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow huh."

"Yes that's the plus to this."

I was freezing me ass of I shivered because I only had a light sweater on.

We made our way back down the street and we searched it high and low.

"Hey well were out here let's play the question game. I ask you a question then you ask me ok. It will make this more fun. How bout it." Soul said

I looked over at him "ok"

"Ok I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" He said

"Blue. Ok what's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf, umm what's your favorite band?"

"Metallica."

We played this game until we reached the park 15 minutes later. I was freezing my ass off. We laughed a lot and I had a lot of fun playing the game though, and I think he did too. We looked all over for the keys but they were no were to be found. I was looking over by a tree when I felt a heavy jacket cover my shoulders with hands on top of my shoulders as well.

"It looked like you were cold."

"No, no I'm fine you'll freeze if I take this."

"It's ok you need it more."

I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you, it means a lot."

I put the jacket on and we headed towards the swing. We both sat down.

"Boy are we screwed or what." I said

"Ya I guess we are."

My hands were freezing so I put them in the coat pocket. Then I felt a piece of metal in the left one. I pulled it out to find what looked like the key to his house.

"What the Fuck, I thought you said you looked in all your pock- wait you knew it was in here didn't you?"

"Um ya. But let me explain."

I punched him really hard on the side of his arm. "You dick." I said

"Ow, can I explain."

I sighed and eyed him. "Go on."

"I- I wanted to get to know you better so I decided we should go on an adventure together." He said blushing and laughing at the same time.

My eyes widened. _He wanted to get to know me better? Wow I can call you a friend, a true, real friend._

I punched him again playfully. "Come on baka, let's get home before we both freeze to death." I said laughing

We walked down the street yet again talking and having a good time. When we got back to his apartment he opened his door to a really nice looking apartment. It was huge and had a beautiful window where you can see the city.

"You can have a look around." He said

I looked in his kitchen. It had a table with four chairs and a huge kitchen may I add. It had black cabinets and a nice refrigerator; it also had a black wood floor. The living room had a small couch with a chair and a huge window behind the couch. The TV was as tall as me and stretched a good 7 feet across. The bathroom was nice too. I looked at the door Soul walked into and saw across an empty room. It was a decent size I peeked inside and saw another beautiful sense of Death City.

"It's nice right." Soul said leaning against the door frame

I jumped in shock."Ya, its so pretty." I said in awh.

"Well you can change into your pjs and get ready I'll show you where you'll sleep."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked out and saw Soul standing there. _Was he waiting there?_ "Follow me." He said

We walked into his room.

"You can sleep on my bed. There are clean sheets on there. I'll sleep on the floor. " He said grabbing a pillow and blanket throwing it on the ground.

"Are you sure I can sleep on the grou-"

"Don't be silly Maka; you're the guest, so get some rest. He got himself on the floor and he looked ready for bed. I got into his bed and may I say his sheets smelled like strawberries and I loved it. I shut the light if next to me. I can't belive I made a friend and I'm sleeping in his bed. WOW is all I can say.

"Good night Maka and sweet dreams. Thanks for an awesome day."

"Good night Soul thanks for everything." I snuggled into the bed more and thought how I can never let Soul know my dad abuses me

**A/N: Man did this take long haha. Well hope you liked it and sorry if there's any spelling errors. R&R please. I will have a Souls P.O.V don't worry! Love you all **

**Olivia~**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys if you saw my last update, I'm really sorry I couldn't update in a while because of school. I've also been really busy and updates will be as soon as possible. As promised here it is hope you enjoy it. By the way it will be in Maka's POV for a while. **

**Maka's P.O.V**

I was dreaming. There is no way I was sleeping in Soul's bed. I was awakened by a loud sound of thunder as rain and gray clouds covered the sky. I looked over at the glowing red number on the bed side table. It was only 3am. I sighed in frustration. _"Now I'm never going to be able to go back to bed."_ I thought to myself. I pulled the cover over my head and thought about the situation I was in. I was sleeping in Soul Eater Evens bed. I shout up and looked at the ground where he said he was going to sleep but he was nowhere to be found.

I through the covers back and adjusted my eyes to the dark. The floor cricked as I made my way out of his room. I made my way into the living room and he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Soul." I said in a quiet voice.

"Maka, are you ok."

"Yes, I was awakened by the thunder and I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry Maka, I couldn't sleep so I went to watch TV. Would you care to join me at 3 in the morning?"

I sat down next to him. I stared at the ground trying not to make eye contact. I huge crash of lightning went off through the house, causing the TV to shut off and whatever lights were on. I screamed tariffed by the noises.

"Maka are you alright its only lighting you'll be ok. I'll go get flashlights."

"Wait don't leave me, I don't like the dark."

"Alright let's just go into my room then and try to get more sleep." He said looking back at me.

I nodded and walked into his room. He shut the door behind him.

"Alright Maka, you should get some sleep and so should I."

I walked over to his bed and just sat there. I don't know why but I felt like crying. I was happy that I wasn't spending another moment with my dad. I was safe in a warm house with a nice comfy bed. I had someone I could call a friends for once. Then I just let it all out, tears rolled down my face.

"Maka, are you alright."

I wiped my tears away. "Ya, I'm ok."

"Maka are you crying, did I do something wrong." He said getting up.

I couldn't look up at him. I felt the bed sink under me and then felt strong arms bring me into a hug.

"Maka I don't know why you're crying but I want you to know that you don't need to worry about anything tonight. I know how you feel to be the kid no one liked or would beat you up, bring you down. I was that kid, but I realized after my brother died I had to be strong. If you ever have to talk to someone I'm always here for you."

He pulled me away, but I wanted it to last longer. Hearing his words made me feel better. I haven't been hugged like that since my mom died. It felt nice to hear a heartbeat against me. A heartbeat of someone who cared.

I looked up at him. "Thank you Soul, that meant a lot."

"I'm glad now you need to get some sleep because we have a lot of fun things planned for us tomorrow."

I stared at him and then tackled him with a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for helping me piece back together."

He hugged me back and pulled away.

"Goodnight Maka."

"Goodnight Soul."

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. The storm cleared and brought a nice day. I looked over to see soul gone again. I was guessing he was making breakfast because I smelled bacon.

I walked out half asleep.

"Morning sleepy head." Soul said in a playful tone.

"Morning."

"I hope you're hungry because I made a lot of food."

"That smells amazing, my mouth is watering."

"Good because we need to eat up because we have a lot of fun things planned ahead. Sit it's almost ready."

I sat down and he brought a plate along with his.

"I hope you don't mind but some off my friends are coming. Trust me there really nice, and cool. There really cool to hang around. Black Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Crona . There really down to would never do anything to hurt you."

"Al-alright, I guess they sound cool."

We sat and talked about random things, got to know each other a lot more. Soul told me to go get ready and he got ready as well.

I was wearing another Metallica shirt, with dark skinny jeans, and blue convers. I also was wearing my many bracelets and my mom necklace. I wore my hair down, and had a little mascara on. Soul came out wearing all black convers, a plan white shirt, dark jeans, and one black bracelet.

I grabbed my iPod and some money and we were out the door.

We walked down the street and we were meeting his friends at a coffee shop. Then I saw it. A flash of red hair coming towards me with full intention of killing me.

**Alright guys here it is. Hope you liked it. Sorry I know this chapter kinda sucked in the beginning but oh well.R&R please love you all ^w^ Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes I'll go back and fix them latter. **

**Olivia~**


	6. Update 1

Hey yall, I will be updating soon, I have a lot to do….. school, and I'm getting ready for a snowboarding competition soon so I will update tomorrow or the next day promise XD

Olivia~


	7. Update 2

Hey guys so schools being a bitch and I have a lot to do now, I am almost done with the chapter cause its really long, I got a lot of messages saying it needs to be longer so that what you get, but the price is you have to wait so if you're going to be all pushy about…. stop and shut the fuck up and wait, don't worry I'm trying my best here, thanks to all the people that are waiting and giving good reviews, so for those people I LOVE YOU

Any way if you guys watch the walking dead I LOVE U MORE AND MORE  
ok bye~


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, it has been a while I know. So here is the next chapter to the story. I got a lot of messages saying I should have a long chapter so here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it. Its also on the short side. I was having someone beta read for me but they never got back to me. Then the story got deleted from my comouter so I had to rewrite it, and now its short. I'm really really sorry It's short but I had no time to rewrite the chapter I wrote first it was too long and I needed to get this chapter up because you guys have been waiting. Anyway thanks for all the R&Rs and means alo. Alright I'm done now so please enjoy this chapter :)**

Soul's P.O.V

I looked down at my phone waiting for a text from my friends that we were going to meet up with. I looked up and saw worry in Maka's eyes. Then before I knew it she grabbed my wrist and started running in the opposite direction.

"Maka what are you doing" I said screaming

"I will explain later, we just have to get out of here and hide."

Maka let go of my wrist. I decided to just follow her. Maka wasn't a slow runner. God, I could barely keep up with her. Her legs could carry her along way. We ran about three blocks, shoving into a lot of people. Maka took a quick turn into a coffee shop. So I followed behind.

Maka was panting out of breath along with me.

"Maka can we please sit and you can explain to me why we just ran three blocks without stopping." I said out of breath.

Maka looked up and stared at me. "No."

"No, did you just say no. So we just ran three blocks and you're not going to tell me why. You said you would explain." I said starting to raise my voice.

"Well I lied." She said crossing her arms and turning around.

I was a little on the angry side now. We are going to be late to meet my friends. I am all sweaty and I think I dropped my wallet while we were on our little adventure.

"Maka stop being such a bitch, and tell me why we just-."

"SHUT UP SOUL." She said screaming.

The people in the coffee shop all looked over and stared. I looked around at the people. Then I turned back around to see Maka running out of the coffee shop.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

I ran out after her.

Maka's P.O.V

Don't cry Maka, just don't cry. That shows you are weak, and I am not weak. I can't believe I thought Soul was my friend. Why does he care why I did that? I mean he should be thanking me. If my dad caught up to us Soul would have the living daylights beaten out of him. I looked back to see a crowd of people but Soul was nowhere to be seen.

"Good he didn't come after me."

I saw a park up a head. I ran about 4 blocks and I didn't know where I was. I walked up to a swing and sat down. My legs really hurt at this point from running. I looked up and saw little kids with their mom and dads. They looked so happy. Lucky them, they will have a childhood worth remembering. My thoughts were brought back to Soul. I barely even knew him. I meet him like what, three days ago. I knew this friendship wouldn't last.

"MAKA."

I looked around and saw Soul running towards me.

"Maka why the fuck did you take off like that." He said out of breath again.

I stood up and started to walk away. I didn't want to see his face again. I can go back for my stuff at his house and then never talk to him again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and roughly turn me around.

Soul pulled me into a hug.

His hug was caring. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I then wrapped my arms tightly around him. We rocked his feet side to side. We stood there for about 30 seconds. He pulled away and had his hands on my shoulder.

"Maka please never run off like that again. You scared me to death. I thought I lost you."

Soul's words hit me like a brick wall. I felt bad that I was being such a bitch before. He did care; he was the first person to care about me in a while.

"I-I'm sorry. "My eyes started to fill with tears, and then they ran down my cheek. I looked down I was to embarrassed to look at him. Soul put his finger under my chin and looked me in the eye.

"No Maka, I'm sorry."

He whipped away my tears.

"Alright Maka can we try again on meeting my friends at the pizza place." He said laughing

I looked up and smiled. "Sure, I can't wait to meet them, and Soul; I need to explain to you on the way there why I ran."

Soul looked over and smiled. "Let's save that for another day,right now we need to go get us some pizza."

We walked away from the park and crossed the street. We walked about three blocks to the pizza place. There I saw about six people sitting outside. I short girl with short blond hair looked up.

"Hey guys look Soul's here."

I wasn't worried about running into my dad. I was just happy that maybe I get to make friends that care, but I already know I have one friend that does.

**Alright guys that was it. I am making about 18 chapters to this story. Maybe a little more or less. I have to see how this plays out. **


	9. UPDATE :3 12-4-12 (I am Alive! XD)

Hey guys I am still alive, DAMN HIGH SCHOOL IS TOUGH! But I am alive and I thought of a really really really good idea for this story on how it is going to take off from her, YAY OMG I am really excited to post the next chapter, you will love it!

I write down on paper of what I am going to write next…I've also read this really awesome Maximum Ride Fanfiction and a naruto one hahaha SASUKE AND SAKURA FOR LIFE

Also the paring for maximum ride it FAX!

THE WALKING DEAD IS AWESOME!

So ya, its going to be awesome and IM SOOOO SORRRRY I didn't update please forgive me!


	10. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm not dead…I am so happy I got the next chapter up, like you have no idea XD So I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the comments and followers I've been getting, and as promised a longer chapter so here it is XD**

Maka's P.O.V

I was starting to get nervous on meeting Soul's friends. 'What if they don't like me?' my inner self said. We approached the table outside with five people sitting around us and two chairs for Soul and I to sit at.

Soul pulled out the chair for me. "Thank you." I said in a quiet voice. He smiled back at me. He sat down as well.

"Everyone this is Maka." Soul said smiling.

"OHHH, I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE; YOU'RE IN MY SCIENCE CLASS!" I cheerful girl with short blond hair said.

I smiled back a little nervous to be here. A boy with stripes on one side of his head held out his hand to me. "Please to meet you Maka, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid."

I shuck his hand and smiled back starting to feel less nervous. "I'm Maka Albarn."

"Well Maka let me intrudes you to everyone." Soul said.

"This is Tsubaki."

"Nice to meet you Maka I can tell we are going to be good friends." She said with a bright smile and cheerful voice.

"This is Patty."

She came up and hugged me tightly, and pulled me back so I could see her face. "MAKA I KNOW WE ARE GOING TO BE BFFL'S."

I laughed and started to feel really happy for once.

"This is-." But Soul was cut off by a loud voice.

"I AM BLACK*STAR, YOU MAY BOW TO YOUR GOD." Said a boy with blue hair.

"Yes this is Black*Star, he thinks he is a god or something, but inside he is really a sweet guy." Said a girl with long brown hair, and pretty eyes. "By the way I am Elizabeth but you can call me Liz, no need to be scared of me, I don't bite."

"And you already meet Kid." Soul said.

This was a new start. Everyone was smiling and laughing, they looked like they lived their life to the fullest and they were only around the age of 16.

"By the way, I am in 11th grade, as well as Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star, but I'm guessing you already knew Soul was in 11th grade. That leaves Kid, Patty, and Kim in your grade." Liz said.

"Kim?" I said

"Oh ya, Kim is also a really good friend of ours, she couldn't make it today but she's really cool." Soul said.

"YA KIM HAS PINK HAIR." Patty said.

I smiled, I was making friends.

"So Maka, how long have you've known Soul." Kid asked

"About a day." I said laughing in a fake way.

"Wow, that's cool, Soul's a good guy."

"So how did you all meet?" I said

"Well we always were friends since we were in about first grade, and we just always stuck together through thick and thin." Kid said.

I smiled. "Maka do you do any sports, or anything interesting?" Liz asked

"Umm, I used to snowboard, and I play the violin."

"NO WAY, YOU SNOWBOARD. HOW MANY YEARS!" Black*Star said.

"About 9 years, my mom got me into it." I said

"Dude, Soul didn't tell you." Liz said

"Tell me what?"

"Well it's kind of funny, Soul, Patty, Kim, Black*Star and Kid, snowboard. They pretty good but they have only been snowboarding for about 6 or 7 years. Tsubaki and I ski." Liz said

My mouth opened in surprise. "Really." I said with my eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yup." Soul said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"OMG WE HAVE TO GO THIS WEEKEND ALL TOGETHER, WE WERE PLANING ON DOING THAT ANY WAY, I MEAN IT'S ONLY THREE DAYS AWAY FROM WINTER BREAK AND WE CAN RENT A CABIN UP AT THE SKI MOUTINE, FOR A WEEK." Patty said almost jumping on the table.

"Wow Patty what a great idea." Kid said.

"How about it Soul?" Everyone said staring at Maka and him.

Soul stared at me. "How about it Maka, you want to go with us this weekend."

I closed my eyes thinking of how much fun it would be. I opened them again. "Yes."

Everyone jumped out of their seats. "THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME, JUST AWESOME!" Black*Star said.

I was thinking how I could get my money, cloths, and board to go, but I wasn't worried right now, just about having fun.

"Wait, we need to sort things out first." Liz said.

"Ok everyone's parents are ok with it right, I mean, I'm Seventeen, Along with Soul, Kid, Tsubaki and Black*Star, you guys are sixteen let alone very close. I will drive part of the way up there, and we can switch driving between us." Liz said.

I was going to sound stupid saying this. "You guys do have your Licenseright?" I was turning red asking such a stupid question.

"Ofcourse Maka no need to worry Soul, Liz, Black*Star, Tsubaki and I all have them." Kid said smiling

I smiled back

Everyone said it was ok with their parents, and the driving was sorted out with Soul, Kid, Liz, Black*Star and Tsubaki. But in all honesty I don't think they asked, they were just going because they could.

I looked up at the sky. It was so nice out. I couldn't wait for this trip.

"Next step is money." Liz said

"On it." Kid said

Kid took out his IPhone and was looking up the prices. "Alright guys, it eighty-eight dollars per night and can sleep 10 in the house, so we are staying for eight days so, everyone can pay one day and we can buy food before we go. And guys, there is going to be a bad snow storm the day after tomorrow so we should leave tomorrow. We can call the school and have us excused."

"Alright, let's plane this out. I texted Kim and she **is** going to meet with us tomorrow. " Liz said

Everyone was planning things out, and for once I was happy.

I made friends, real ones.

**A/N: Next chapter: Getting everything together.**

**I hope you guys liked it XD**


	11. Chapter 8

_To start off I hope everyone's holiday was great. Thank you for about the 20 people that sent me the Fluff ideas, I was having writers block. But I am all good now. I took down the update chapter I put up, so no need to worry. I got more than enough when I put the chapter up after one day. So please enjoy the story. Also sorry I have not update in a while, I had a lot of stuff going on again, lol._

_Some of the story Ideas go to….._

_**Bim-bam58**__ and __**WarAngel24**_

_Thank you a lot, I though your ideas where awesome. I will be using then in the next chapter._

**~Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes (which i know there were) I will fix them later~**

* * *

_~Any way please no rude reviews thanks~_

_~If you dont like it, then don't read it~_

* * *

_Chapter 10: **The Adventure ahead**_

* * *

Maka's P.O.V

I had a really good time with Soul. I can't believe I made friends just like that, and only took 16 years. Wow I am pathetic. It doesn't matter though, as long as I made them right?

After everything was figured out with the trip, we were all going to sleep over at Liz's house. I found out that Liz and Patty were sisters. I thought it was nice that they had such a good relationship as siblings. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child.

I was sitting in Liz's car on the way to my house. I shivered at the thought. All scenarios where popping into my head. What if my dad was home and I get beat for even thinking of going on this trip.

I stared out the window. I prayed to my mom that my dad was at the club, too drunk to come home. Soul was also in the car, along with Patty. He was almost asleep up front, and Patty was sleeping on my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.

When we pulled up to my house my dad's car was nowhere to be found.

"Thank you mom." I said in a whisper.

Liz flashed her rear-view mirror on me and smiled.

"Alright Maka, do you mind if you try to make it quick and get your stuff please. Black*Star texted me and said that the other are at my house already." She said with a smile.

I looked over at the passed out blond on my left shoulder.

"You can just move Patty. She is a heavy sleeper." Liz said laughing

I moved her gently with her back against the seat.

"No problem Liz, I will make it quick."

"I will have Soul come with you to get your stuff." Liz said

"Uh, no….that's ok I'm fine." I said getting flustered. I wouldn't want Soul to see my house, since every time I clean up, beer cans make there was to the floor, and my house smells of smoke.

"Maka, I'm going to come in and help you with your bags." Soul said opening his eyes.

I though he was asleep. Oh dear. I opened the car door and started walking towards my house. Soul was not too far behind. I stopped at my front door and turned around to meet Soul's eyes.

"Soul, um…my house, may not be in the best shape." I said laughing in a fake way.

I was thinking of an idea of why it would be this way.

"You see, my dad just had a party, and he probably didn't clean up."

"Maka, you're getting worked up over nothing, let's just get your things so we can get going." He said rather coldly

I nodded and opened the door. Like I guessed, beer cans all over the place. Along with the smell of cigarettes. I lead him to my room as quickly as possible.

Thank god he really didn't look around my house because it was in bad shape. I mean by the outside you would never guess the inside would be so messy.

I opened my door. I walked inside and turned on the light. Well at least my room was clean. Then I thought of something. I never had a boy in my room before.

I started to blush but looked away heading for my closet. I grabbed a bag and took about a week and half worth of cloths. I grabbed some make up, hair brush, deodorant, and other thing needed for the trip.

"Holy shit Maka. How many snowboarding trophies do you have? There has to be a least like 20 first place trophies here." Soul said scaring the crap out of me.

I turned around and faced him with dead eyes.

"Before my mother died, I used to compete big time. I would get to travel all over the world." I said smiling, trying to fight the tears.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up your mother Maka." He paused and looked down. "I'm really am sorry."

He looked upset so I tried to change to the room into a positive attitude. "No it's alright, I stopped because my dad didn't want me going anymore, but no worries at least I get to go have fun with you guys." I said opening my green eyes wide and smiling.

"You're right Maka."

I walked back over to my closet and reached for my top shelf. I heard Soul flop on to my bed and he stated mumbling lyrics to a song.

I grabbed the box and opened it. I had this box up there for a special occasion. I had about 300 hundred dollars saved up from my whole life and my mother bracelet in there. The box meant a lot, so I was bringing it along.

I grabbed another bag and placed my snowboarding boots, pants, jacket, helmet, hat, goggles, gloves and some other small things to go snowboarding.

I looked down at my two nicely packed bags. I looked over to see Soul almost passed out on my bed.

"Soul." I said in a quiet voice. He didn't budge. "Soul." I said a bit later. There was no way he was already asleep. I walked over to my bed and pocked his face.

"Soul we hav-." I was cut off. He grabbed my wrist and he tackled me to my bed. I was under him.

"What the hell ar-." I was cut off again. He started tickling me. I thrashed around like crazy, and laughing my heart out trying to get up. He tickled me for about 10 more seconds and he let me go.

"Hey what was the big idea?" I said rather frustrated, and confused. I thought about it for a second. Soul….was….on….top…..of….me. Not going to fly.

"Never do that again." I said blushing "Do you hear me Soul."

He was laughing his head off while trying to speak. "Sorry Maka." He said in between laughs.

"I just wanted to hear your laugh." He said calming down.

"Why."

"Because I love it." He said with a serious face.

I stared to blush and look away. I looked back and punched him in the chest.

"Don't say such stupid things Soul." I said regretting I said that. It came out rather cold.

I grabbed my one bag and he grabbed the other for me. I turned off the light and made my way to the garage to get my snowboard.

I opened the garage door that lead to my house.

"I will only be a second okay."

I looked around and I finally found it. It was my favorite board out of the 3 I had. It was purple, with blue, green, white, and black designs on it. It had some stickers on it as well, from the places I visited in my competition days. Along with that I had black bindings.

I pulled it out and walked up to Soul.

"I would need to get it waxed and sharped up at the ski lodge place."(A/N: You have to do this before you go skiing or snowboarding)

"I also haven't gone in almost 2 years, so I am going to suck." I said looking away, puckering my lips.

"Oh come on Maka you won't, anyway let's get going Liz is waiting. We walked out and I looked back at my house, or so called hell. I stuck my tongue out it ran to catch back up with soul. We but my bags and snowboard in the back and we were on our way to Liz and Patty's.

* * *

The whole way there I was thinking to myself. I just met Soul like two days ago and I just meet his friends and we are going on the ski trip together for eight days. Wow, that seems a little bizarre to me. I thought of it this way; anything to get away from my dad though. Plus I will have fun anyway. I hope.

We pulled up to this huge house. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Ok were here." Liz said pulling and stopping the car.

I got out and grabbed my bags, along with Soul and Patty. I left my snowboard and snowboarding bag in the car.

I saw the others waiting on the steps.

"You guys could have gone in you know." Liz said

"Yes we could of but your door was looked and your plants outside your house are not placed symmetrically, so I fixed them." Kid said balling his fist.

"Oh boy thanks Kid." Liz said sarcastically.

Soul leaned over to me keeping his voice low. "Kid has a bit of an OCD problem so please don't point that out to him."

I looked over at him and nodded.

Liz unlocked her door and we all stepped in but of course I was the only one who gasped when I saw how nice their house was.

"Alright guys, my parents don't care that you're hear but they went out on a business trip, so keep the house in tack please. I don't want another incident like last time. I am never leaving Kid and Black*Star here alone ever again. I got grounded for a month because of you two." Liz said

"What happened?" I asked

"Long story." Soul said.

"We are leaving tomorrow; we need to go food shopping before we go." Liz said putting her hand on her hips.

I placed my bag down and looked around.

"The ladies can do that, someone that is going to surpass god is not gong food shopping." Black*Star said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no we are all going." Liz said shaking her head back and forth.

"But Liz, it's already 11:30 pm; I want to go to sleep if we are leaving early the next morning." Black*Star said in a whinny voice.

"I like food shopping, or shopping in general." Patty said clapping her hands. "And the color yellow, ya I like yellow."

I looked over at Tsubaki who was smiling the whole time.

"Well I worked all day yesterday so I am going up to my room to change into my Pj's, so if anyone wants to join me be my guest." Liz said turning around rubbing her temples.

I saw Patty, and Tsubaki follow her. Soul gave me a nudge, so I picked up my bag and followed them. We walked up the stairs and there was a beautiful room upstairs, along with a hall way on the right. Patty went to her room and came back out carrying a pair of Pj's. When we got to Liz's room we stepped in.

It was a huge room with a huge flat screen TV and an apple desk top and apple lap top in her room. She had a queen sized bed and a lot of cloths. Some poster on the wall of some boy bands, and nice furniture. She also had a bathroom attached.

Holy shit it was so nice compared to my shit room.

Patty ran in and through herself onto Liz's bed.

"Yay I like food shopping at midnight." Patty said clapping

"Patty no you don't, you never went before." Liz said.

"Hey Liz is it ok if I check my Facebook on your computer." Tsubaki asked

"You don't need to ask Tsubaki." Liz said

Patty pulled out a magazine and flipped through the pages hanging upside down on the bed.

Liz got out her Pj's and walked over to the bathroom to change.

So this must be what a sleep over is. I thought to myself, I've never been to one.

I placed my bag down, and sat down on the ground as well.

Liz walked out wearing pj pants and an oversized sweater on, her hair in a messy bun.

She had her IPhone in her hand.

"So Maka, I think Soul has taken a liking to you." Liz said without looking up from her phone.

"I agree." Tsubaki said walking to the bathroom to change into her Pj's.

"OHHH, ME TOO." Patty said.

I blushed. "No I don't think so." I said getting flustered; waving my hands back and forth really fast. I knew my face was turning a shade of pink.

"Maka please, Soul looked at you with sparks in his eyes." Liz said

"Soul is a good guy, don't get me wrong, but he used to be a bit of a player, but that was back in 9th grade." Liz said

Tsubaki walked out wearing pink sweat pants and a zipper up jacket. She through her head down to gather her hair into a pony tail. "Kim the girl that is coming in a little, she used to date Soul, they were cute together, but for some reason Soul ended it." Tsubaki said putting the pony tail in her hair.

I nodded, not sure what to say, even though I was a bit surprised. I'm not sure how I felt about that. Who am I kidding I don't care. Alright I kinda do. I was fighting with myself, just great.

"Speaking of Kim, she is on her way; her dad is dropping her off." Liz said looking up from her phone.

"Come on Maka get your Pj's on." Patty said stripping down right in front of me putting her Pj's on, I looked away.

"Sorry Maka, Patty likes to do that, but we got use to it." Liz said laughing along with Tsubaki.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed my pajama pants and a sweater. I walked over the bathroom and changed.

I walked out with my hair out of my usual pig tails.

Liz walked up to me. "Maka, you are so pretty, I can see why Soul likes you. You're sweet and cute."

"Okay let's get going." Tsubaki said.

Patty got up and followed her. "I will be down in a minute. "Liz said giving her, her car key. "Start the car up for me will ya."

They closed the door and she looked at me with serious eyes.

"Maka, I know your little secret, about your dad and how he hits you." She said grabbing my shoulders.

"Wh-what ar-are you taking abo-about." I said eyes getting wide.

How did she know?

"Maka please don't play dumb with me, this is serious. Your dad is Spirit Albarn. The red headed drunk that comes to the bar I work at. I always heard him talking about his daughter and how he would give her a real beating if she did something wrong. He described you to a few of his friends, not to be a dad, but to tell them about what his beautiful daughter looked like, but he said to let then have a go at you. I thought of how terrible that was, but at the time I didn't know you. When Soul came with you to lunch with us that day. You said your name and BOOM. You had the same last name and looks he described. I was shocked but didn't say anything. Honey, you can't live like that. You need a happy environment, a good family, you need to tell someone and get some help. I am not letting you go back there. You are staying with me until I get someone to help you." She said looking at me the whole time in a serious manner.

I broke down crying. I went onto my knees crying, like the weak cry baby I was. She kneeled down and started to hug me. She rubbed the back of my head, and smoothed down my hair.

"Shh Maka, it's ok, you're safe now ok honey, I won't let him hurt you."

I grabbed the back of her sweater. "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Soul, please I will do anything." I said crying a river.

"Don't worry baby, I won't, just calm yourself down. "She pulled me back. "I am sorry I got you worked up, but I don't want to see anyone especially a sweet and beautiful girl like yourself, go through that pain alright. If you ever need anything I'm here." She said in a comforting tone.

She handed me a tissue box and I whipped my tears away. I calmed down and I was happy to know she was not going to tell anyone.

She helped me stand up and she looked at me. "Alright are you ready to get going."

I nodded and jumped at her with a hug. "Thank you, so much."

She hugged back.

When we got down stairs I saw a girl with pink hair. That must be Kim. No wonder Soul dated her, she was flawless. I walked over to see all the guys wearing Pj's to.

Kim walked over to me and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Kim, sorry I wasn't there for the lunch gathering, nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Maka." I said a bit nervouse

She seemed nice, and full of life. I looked around to see everyone heading out the door to their cars.

I got in with Liz, Patty, Kim and Soul.

The other went with Black*Star.

* * *

When we got to the store everyone parked next to each other. We all got out and walked in.

It was almost 1 am, and there was about ten people in the whole store.

"All right guys on the way here Kid and I had an Idea we are going into teams. We made everyone a list and the first team to the check-out line gets to pick who they are going to sleep with in the rooms." Black*Star said smiling "And we picked the teams. The items are all around the store so they are not in one area. Got it, no ifs, ands, or, buts." Kid said.

"Alright they were picked random so no complaining who you get." Kid said

"Alright Soul you're with me." Kid said

"Black*Star and Patty."

"Wait, wait wait, I'm not dating Black*Star, Tsubaki is, they should be a team." Patty said having a meltdown.

"And Soul and I are not dating, but Liz and I are so shut the hell up Patty." Kid said

"Anyway Kim and Liz and that leaves Tsubaki and Maka. Alright guys here are your list and no pecking until I say go."

This is so stupid I thought to myself. At least I wasn't with Black*Star. He was talking loudly saying "_No one can beat him, he is going to surpass god." and Soul was saying "Cool guys always win."_

"Ready, Set, Go."

We all ran in laughing we looked down at our list and we went searching for our things.

Of course we lost Patty and Black*Star won. Great just great. We came in third if that counts but we still lost.

Patty and Black*star put their heads together and pulled back.

"Alright, we decided." Patty said

Alright Tsubaki you're with me, and of course the love birds, Liz and Kid are together, along with Patty with Kim." Black*Star said smiling. "And that leaves Maka and Soul."

Oh no, just what I didn't want happening. They all got in their cars and we headed home for the adventure that awaits us.

* * *

**~Well you guys asked for longer chapters so here you go!~**

**~Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes (which i know there were) but I w~Sorry if there ill fix them.~**


	12. WOW UPDATEsorry

You all probably like..."WOW ANOTHER UPDATE, YOU SUCK."...which I agree with lol but...

* * *

Hey guys, I swear I did not forget about you all BUT, my computer broke a while back and I just got it fixed and it still running slow, so I will try to update as SOON as possible, I'm really sorry. PLUS SCHOOL SUCKS…. I HAVE TO GET GOOD GRADES, which I have SO far, but bad grades, I can say good bye to my computer

Love you all

Please forgive me….

Olivia~


End file.
